


Vikings With Phones

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [67]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Block B are vikings and they have phones
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk | B-Bomb/Park Kyung/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: Tumblr Fics [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627





	Vikings With Phones

It was a cold day out on the shore. Too cold, Kyung would have said, if there had been anyone around to listen. He wriggled further into his reindeer skin cape and continued the slow march down the beach, looking for shellfish. 

He had a fair haul stored in his pack, mostly cockles with a few mussels thrown in. He had been lucky enough to find a crab back when the sun had been veering east but it had pinched his fingers and put up such an awful fight that he felt bad about dooming it to the fire. Kyung wasn’t planning on telling the others about that in a hurry, they already thought him soft. 

Even then, Taeil and Minhyuk were further inland, trying to spear trout from the river. Kyung had joined them once, and when he managed to hit a fish it was not a killing shot. The poor thing had writhed around on the rocks, bleeding and suffocating while he looked on, hands unwilling to bash it’s brains out like he knew he should. 

Taeil had rolled his eyes and told him to go berry picking. That had been the spring, this was late autumn. There were no berries left to pick now. 

The fishing trip had, at the very least, been more of a success than Kyung’s handful of hunting trips he had taken with Jihoon and Yukwon. Jihoon had been determined to make a hunter of him, and insisted that he keep tagging along long after it became obvious he didn’t have the stomach to snare a rabbit, much less shoot down an elk. Every arrow that passed into Kyung’s hands was wasted. 

Kyung didn’t even want to think about what Jaehyo was doing. He knew it involved long periods hunkered down in the reeds of the bog out west, waiting for water fowl to land. Minhyuk sometimes made a comment about broken necks and messy feathers. Kyung preferred to eat his dinner without asking. 

So here he was, on a frozen beach, picking out the juiciest looking shells to share with the others. Perhaps they would come back with a good haul, and they could spend the next couple of days setting up smoke huts to preserve what meat and fish they had for the coming winter. 

Aside from berry picking and beachcombing, one thing Kyung could say for sure was that he was very good at telling time. Jihoon was overenthusiastic and often arrived back at camp long after the sun had fallen below the skyline, especially at this time of year. Right now he would say that he had a couple of hours before the light was too bad to see where he was treading, which meant an hour before he should start heading back. 

Or at least. That was the plan. 

The buzzing of his phone, attached to the inner lining of his cape by a thin leather cord, shocked Kyung more than he would like to admit. The electronic devices were common among Viking clans, and certainly made long distance communication a lot easier. Apparently way up in Lapland, people were still using smoke signals and horns to communicate, and were still having to live with common miscommunication. 

“Hello?” Kyung liked to pretend he didn’t know who was calling, though there was only one person who would be calling him at this time of day. 

“I’m bored.” Jiho whined down the phone, “when are you getting back?”

“How are you bored? I thought you had a longboat to finish!”

“I do! But like…I’ve finished all the carving and stuff so the wood needs to settle for a month before I can varnish. What am I gonna do till then?”

Kyung looked around him, like another crab might appear to share his incredulity at his chief’s impatience. Only Jiho could reach the end of a task and feel dissatisfied with rest. “Why don’t you join one of the hunting parties?”

Jiho blew a raspberry down the phone, and Kyung instinctively held it away from his ear like the spittle might be able to travel the same distance as the sound. “Fine.” He grumbled, “I’m on my way back now.”

And off Kyung set, his collecting bag not quite as full as it might be. He supposed he could put them on the fire early, enjoy a snack before the others got back. That seemed like as good a reason as any Jiho was posing to head home. Still, thank goodness for his phone. Once the journey home had started, it seemed impossible to envisage a scenario where he braved the sea chill an hour longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
